


I make my own vow

by shadowstalker



Category: Assassin’s Creed Rogue
Genre: F/M, Hugging, Intimacy, Making Love, Soft sex, Twosome, kisssing, nipping pain, touching intimate part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstalker/pseuds/shadowstalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay’s unofficial wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fabrication of the plan

Chapter 1 

The north wind picked up a few notch in the early evening, the fresh air current gentle rocked the anchored Morrigan in the secluded harbor.  
The town at their feet was certainly inviting, the lights beaming through the windows defused the settlement with a soft glow. The faint sound of merry noises mixed with laughter carried on the wind to the Morrigan teased the sailors mind but the curfew bound the crew on board as the captain ordered. Their complains died out soon, the extra portion of bottles done the trick as always, the shipmates forget the promise of the tavern fairies, in no time they drink themselves beyond care. Only a trustable selected few as guards stayed on duty to patrol the Morrigan for anything unexpected.  


Shay had little interest in the town or the local tavern, his mind filled with more weighty issue then a few drinks and songs. He diligently making final preparation to carry out his own plan for the evening. Made a short visit to his long time love Abigail, the 'templar sister'. They love for each other started to flourished soon after she is been inducted to the fold and reside on the Morrigan as a promising apprentice under Shay as Haytham suggestion but that was long time ago. Since then Abigail proved herself to be a clever witty templar, deadly with the swords, reliable trust in any mission. Shay's inner core was busting to tell her his true intention but that would spoil the evening entirely. The Irish carefully tread away from any precise words cut the conversation very short only asked of Abigail to change into her best dress and wait for Gist who will accompany her to the captain's cabin where they all going to group together. "This is for a final briefing?" Abigail was questioning, reluctant to find out the reason for the urgency and the special dressing request but Shay refuse to give even just a small hint tenderly silence her with a kiss then gave his cheeky signature smile. He enjoyed a spark of excitement mixed with a slight confusion in her eyes. "Yes, it is for that, the briefing." Shay agreed maybe a bit too fast, grabbing the chance for the convenient reason she just gave. "I need your templar ring as well, now please." Shay acquired the small templar memento hoping the girl will not press him with more question. His voice filled with over excitement the scare lingered there he might slip a wrong word out what would blow the whole surprise he has for her. Abigail runs her brows high with a suspicious look. "The Grandmaster ask, I can't say no." Shay lied peered away dodging to meet her slightly doubting stare. Abigail gave up shook her shoulder pulled the ring off her thin finger hand it to Shay as she pushed him out of the cabin. "Then we obligately do what the Master wish, do we?" She mockingly joked as looked after her departing Irish with the puzzled smile.

Next on his very small mental list is Mr Gist. Took a fast turn towards the quartermaster's cabin. Shay explained the nature of his intention for the evening, asking his reliable first man to fulfill the task in his plan. Gist simply burst into laugh. The captain let his battle hardened friend have a full circle of the entertainment he seem provided. When Gist stared upon the captain seeing the serious face beaming back at him he somewhat recollected his manner and stopped laughing. "Shall I take this as a yes, Christopher?" Shay hit a friendly note though the breeze of embarrassment crawled upon his nerve as the minutes past slowly. Gist simply walked to the captain and gave him a brotherly hug. "Of course it is a yes, Captain. You seriously started to worry me, I thought you need an advice how to make the next move to her heart." Gist stepped back, a coy happiness for his captain purely changes the man expression what made Shay smile with him. "If I may say, Captain dangerous day ahead of us, would not be wise to choose a more peaceful time for such an exciting occasion?" Gist sounded concern reminded Shay of the forth coming mission. Shay simply shook his head already treading towards the door. "I can not delay it, must be tonight, I feel it in my bones." The captain's words were in rebus for Gist the uncontrolled respond slipped his tongue. "Why, is she carrying your child?" The words hit Shay like bullets. He never thought of start a family not until his life tangled up with danger what offers little chance to settle in one spot in peace. He shook his head rejecting even the thought of it. "No, but hard to explain." Shay covered his slim of reasoning with a few words as past the quartermaster and stepped out the door. "Please, would you accompany her to my cabin in half and hour and thank you." Gist simple bowed slightly as Shay pet him on the shoulder. "It will be done with pleasure, Captain." The good old friend assured Shay who left in the hurry. 

A small, slowly noticeable knot started to form in his throat. It might was there all along but now as he stopped for the moment paid attention to the tight feel in his windpipe. Shay wanted this evening developing smooth for its highlight. His fast fabricated plan take form a way he expecting it though he hardly can ignore the state of his anxious mind. Meddling with his ice cold fingers hoping to calm his nerve as prepared himself mentally to make a last visit in order to finalize the first part of his evening agenda. The Grandmaster's cabin a few steps away but in the last minutes changed his mind instead sent words to the high templar with one of the relatively sober shipman on duty asking him to make his presence in the captain's cabin. Rubbing his hands together fighting the cold air left the deck welcomely appreciating a little warm what his own cabin hold.  
Quickly closing the door behind him wasting no time his eyes already scanning his quarter, taking into count how could he make his cabin somewhat ceremonial. Swiftly arranged the few small boxes out of the way to accommodate everybody when they will be gathered together. Pulled all the papers and maps in one pile try to make a table looks tidy. Draw all the red curtains over the window rows shut the darkness out. Picked a bottle of his best port from the wooden chest place it on the table with glasses in one corner. Found two unused candle too but cared little to use them for set a mood the cabin was already painted in warm orange by the few candles what steadily burnt in their holders. Looked around one more time check make sure he thought of everything and find his effort satisfied enough. Shay stopped for the moment stared down on himself, brushing his dark leather coat the condition was quite pitiful, past battles and fights left many mark on the leather. He can not get married looking like a thug. Quickly get the coat and short vest off hang them around the dresser stand in the far corner. Open the chest what sit next to the dress hanger and pulled out a red trimmed white robe. Carefully held the long outfit let the fine garment roll out the hem almost brushing the floor. The smile appeared on his lips his heart swell with proud. This was his Master Templar uniform. Earn it in hard battle only wear it for special occasions. This evening is going to be a special in his life a worthy robe indeed to wear. Wasting no more time changed into the new uniform, button up the vest only leave the top buttonhole empty as his trademark wear of any coat or vest. Tugged on the sleeves, adjusted the collar to the right height, he felt gratified in this uniform, he thought well suit for his wedding. While waiting for the others to arrive he idled nervously in the middle of the cabin, shifting his body from one foot to the other hoping the rocking will keep his growing tension reasonably low. Looked down on his hand begin to play with his own ring, fingers toying with the old looking jewellery, the unmistakable pattern of the red cross in the circle seated in the metal band. 'This gonna be a Templar wedding after all.' he thought as the faint smirk appeared on his lips then buried the ring in his pocket next to Abigail's, the metals faintly hit each other give out a wonderful sound like a playful ringing of the wedding bell.  


The demanding set of knocks on the door diminished the delightful thoughts wiped the smile off Shay's face, swallowed hard disappointingly noticing the knot in his windpipe grew instead shrink blinking nervously feeding the churn in his stomach staring at the entry. It was the Grandmaster, he recognized the knock. Suddenly the idea to ask the Master to take up the major role in his plan send a strange shiver down on his spine. This was not a mission briefing leaning over many maps and valuable intels, nor a slightly heated argument about what course the Morrigan should take on the North Atlantic. This was his own life taking a next chapter and Shay wanted the Master's assistance to complete it. Maybe Gist was right, he choose the worst time just before the high risk mission. Even Abigail could refuse his offer and not a twinkle of light to predict Master Kenway's willingness to comply with his request. He felt the danger of rejection lurking in every corner he peered to but he rolled the dice, he will follow and finish what he started. The knock sound again what spring Shay in motion blow his frustration out in the single sigh, tugged his perfectly fitted coat again then rushed to the door open it wide. Let the Grandmaster in offering to him to sit but the Grand templar choose not to. Haytham looked around with open interest noticing the small change in the cabin also the celebration props on the table. Dragged his eyes away from the port focused on the captain waiting for explanation while showing nothing on the outside but hidden inside admired the white robe what the Irish wore wondering of the reason why Shay put it on. He never saw the Morrigan’s Captain dressed so posh and elegant. Certainly suited the Irish, Haytham took a mental note to himself with slight envy. The captain silently stared at the Master he suddenly lost his voice. "Shay? You sent for me, may I know the reason?" Haytham helped the captain to make a verbal step. Shay nervously licked his lips before spell out his request. "Sir, I have something important to ask of you to do for me." The Master raised his brows, the Irish was clearly struggle. "Hmm, go on. I need more information, what exactly is the nature of your request?" Shay kept a long break to pull all his nerve together. "I wish to marry Abigail tonight on the Morrigan in this cabin. Will you have the honour to wed us?" The Grand templar was stunned, he expected nothing of this sort he needed a few minutes to let the words sink in, now the captain’s request explains the elegant robe on him and the bottle on the desk. Haytham let pass long minutes, studied Shay face for a while but seems the captain was determent, he was stone serious looking back at him awaiting on his input. The Master rubbed his forehead thinking any possible way to talk Shay out of his bizarre idea. The Master knew about their affection for each other, he knew about their shared nights too but never thought more if it then a light hearted pass time on the long boring journey on board. He even hoped one day their love dies out to the point where they do not find reason to continue. All that time Haytham developed a secret devotion for Abigail, sometimes wished himself in Shay's place imagining to make her his own though his profession never allowed to express his feeling openly to the girl. It was his hidden dream what now of course disappeared in the dark smoke. Haytham was silent too long, Shay dare to press the Master for answer. "Sir, what is your say?" The Master collected his thoughts pushed his sudden sour taste far back of his mind.  
"Do you realize what you ask of me, Shay? You want to marry my best templar who walks in dress." Shay pressed his lips together he felt a tad offended. ’Since when the Master thinks Abigail is belong to him?’ Shay allowed himself to wonder on this matter for the second then let the question fade away return his attention to the current issue. "Sir, I am not asking permission from you to allow me to have her hand. We have been tied to the sea more then four months, not a slight chance to find a priest in town in this hour, your Grand title gives you just as much power to bless us." Shay's tone was almost a demand, Haytham lifted his head tried appear higher then Shay as spoke. "Then perhaps you should of choose a better time when the circumstance more in the favour." The captain predicted this much, the Master will not say a straight yes to his wish, though he did not refused it either what give him a bit of hope. It was a strong reason the tightening knot in his throat still there. "Sir, please you must bless us. You must do this for me, for her." Shay was desperate what clearly reflected his plea much as he tries to sound confident. At least he dropped a lot from the ordering tone what Haytham valued and might put into count when he will draw his decision. "Why is the hurry? Is she with child?" Haytham ask showing a slight peak of interest. "No, she doesn't!" Shay retorted in defense of her like a whip, fuming inside 'why the girl must be expecting if a man want to marry her. Can not be purely for love?' but only shook his head in disbelieve. This conversation advanced little to forth, time passing fast and Abigail soon will be here to join them. Shay tried one more time. "Sir, please gave us your blessing tonight, that is all I ask of You." The Master blow a long sigh in the air theatrically, decided he will play along. One side of Shay’s query made him feel special the Irish captain seek his aid though he will not admit this it to him, the other felt an ace card in the hand what might one day come in the right time to hold Shay and secondary Abigail with it. Shay begged enough his urgent soaked voice spare no room for alter his determination, the Morrigan's captain is eager to marry his girl what ever is the motivation. "You planned everything?" Haytham asked make Shay sweat a bit longer. "Yes sir, Gist and Abigail joining us soon." Shay reported peeking at the door for a second. "Your sudden idea coming at the worst timing you must know that." Haytham noted. Shay shook his head again. "No sir, nothing sudden and this is the right time. I love Abigail, I waited long enough to know she is the one. I must bind myself to her. Our profession is runs on dangerous ground if anything happens to me tomorrow or other time I want to die knowing at my last breath she is my woman and wears the Cormac name." The Grandmaster listen to Shay's confession with a shocked admiration. "Shay, do not ever tell her that." The captain pulled a serious smirk, "I am no fool sir and I like to place a trust in you my true motivation stays between us. I love her that is all matters." The Master tipped his head gave his word to Shay this conversations never took place in return the Irish pushed the two rings in the Master's hand. "What? You can not, these are the templar rings!" The Master opposed Shay staring the precious rings then back at the Irish. "Sir, I have no other rings the token of our Order and what we believe is the best for both of us to seal our love." Shay excused himself while pulling a small note out of his pocket and hand it to the Master. "And what is this?" The Grandmaster asked expecting more unthinkable surprises from Shay. "This,...you read this out for her so she can pledge it for me." Shay said curtly studies the Master as he begins reading the lines in silent. Looked up to Shay when he finished making not a sound only raise his brows in doubt. "I am Irish, I make my own wedding vow." Shay defended his written down words what wish to exchange with his beloved Abigail. Haytham said nothing, kept his brows high returned to the paper note read it again to memorized the few lines then tuck it in his pocket hide his hands behind his back signal he is ready and wish to add nothing more to the case.  


Not a moment too soon the two men turned towards the entry as Gist strong voice announced his arrival with the girl asking a playisly pretend informal permission to enter. Shay locked one last stare with Haytham, the Master nod back with the supportive notion Shay would of swear even saw a flick in the lip corner twitch to a small smirk then run to the door and let the waiting pair in. Gist tipped his head to the captain then automatically stride a cross and around the table where Haytham stood patiently. They exchanged a few words in whisper coyly peering back at the couple, Gist did not even bothered to hide his excitement brushing his short pointy beard with an awkward grin. Even the Master started to find the developing scenario entertaining, though he kept himself cold his eyes set in Abigail, on the girl who never gonna be his. Abigail felt herself the center of the attention anchor her gaze at Shay for support but her confusion was more fuelled by the fancy robe Shay wore. Abigail’s delicate hand reached towards Shay, her thin fingers featherly running on the red trim of fine coat, fingertip touching the shiny silver buttons, Abigail truly taken by the beauty of the dress. The captain loved her admiration but he only sent a sheepish smile at her what made her understandings hazier. The two Templars at the other side of the cabin watched them with silent curiosity. She sensed the air was charged, something was about to happen but she could not see or tell other then her man is dressed most elegantly so as she as been asked. Shay reached out took her hand to offer a little comfort while take a good look of the deep maroon velvet dress she wore. Heavily decorated with gold embroidered patterns, many pearls dotted the fine fabric as the finishing touch. That was his favourite, the colour suited her as a true templar, reflected her fierce wittiness in fight. Thought she was a total opposite now, like a timid lost kitten in the forest. Her long hair untied cascading around her shoulder, her cheek painted softly pink in her bashful puzzlement. The Irish captain pulled the girl close whisper to her. "You look so beautiful." His admiration end up with a small kiss on her forehead what she would have enjoyed more alone. She shoot the blushing look towards the two men, they were almost unnaturally grin back what made her pushing Shay timidly away. "Shay no, we are not alone. What is this, we never had briefing like this." Abigail was suspicious and baffled as Shay widened his smile. "Come my love, you shall know very shortly." Abigail slightly taken back by Shay's almost brush off respond but obediently followed him as they walked hand in hand to join the others. Abigail made a very short curtsy as greeted the Grandmaster what the Master welcomed with a warm twitch of the smile. The young pair stood a few seconds facing the templar duo without any words then Gist nod his head almost un noticeable what made Shay turned to Abigail, clutching both her hand in his own. Controlled anticipation sitting in Shay's eyes as gazed into her rose pinched face allow himself to admire her beauty a bit longer then necessary then get down on one knee keep holding his gaze as looked upon her. Hot flush rushed through Abigail the cabin with everything in it became a blur only she and Shay remained clear as she come to realize the nature of the strange behaviour of the templars and the little scene what slowly folding out in the cabin. At that moment everything fell into place. The soft joyous panic spiked her pulse her heart wanting to escape the corset, for support all she could do is squeeze Shay's hand to the point where almost hurt. In that vise Shay understood her battle with the surprise he is about to offer, he only could imagine what plays out inside her mind right now. "Abigail, my one true love I wish no other in my life only you. Would you be my bride, and take my hand in marriage to you?" The agonizing churn in his stomach disappeared replaced with a thousand fluttering butterfly as Abigail rewarded him with her loveliest smile. That sweet smile what create tiny dimples on her cheek he will carry it in his heart forever regardless of her saying. She could not say a word, her throat locked up in the sudden happiness, tears choking her as try to hold back the overwhelming emotion. Shay rose from the floor cupping Abigail's face. "Say yes to me, my Abi" breathe his wish coated thinly with his hidden fear sound hardly more then a whisper. Abigail lost all the power to hold her tears in let her happiness overflow washing her face as gave what Shay wanted to hear and what she wished to declare to him. "Yes Shay. I want nothing more on this earth. Forever You." Shay let go of his faint doubt she would turn his proposal down, that foolish silly feeling diminished by her tear soaked submission. Shay simply ignored the two awaiting Templars draw her close and sealed their pronouncement of love with a long passionate kiss. Abigail had no heart and strength to push his future husband away now, she did not cared anymore of the prying eyes of the templars.  


The Master cleared his throat expressing his intention to wish to advance the ceremony to the exchange of vows holding the paper in one hand clutching the ring in his other. The happy couple turned their head towards the Master for a second then looked back at each other.  
The Irish captain collected his thoughts his face burning of the excitement but tried his best to look serious as begin with his vow.

"I give you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine,  
from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night  
and into your eyes that I smile each morning;  
I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine,  
our marriage shall be sacred between us  
Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life  
and into the next."  


Abigail in awe with slightly gapped lips listen Shay's words, her heart fluttering on his husky tone what signified the purest devotion to her. Inside she screamed of joy, outside she only showed a pretty smile. This man who she loved and would die for asked her hand. For long time she was wondering if their love would take another height or Shay was simply find a convenient companion in her. Tonight it is all been answered, a few minutes into the night and she will wear a new title stepping into her man's life as his wife, eternally tied to him. As Shay finished her vow gesture to the Grandmaster to read the note for Abigail. The Master cleared his voice once again to draw her attention away from Shay with little succession. Abigail with wet lashes kept glared at Shay. She felt it almost unbelievable true but has to be real. In this very moment she is holding hands in a most sacred ceremony with his loving Shay. He is smiling at her like the others not even present, his eyes sparks like diamond, the silver toned buttons on his coat moves enchantly as Shay’s chest expanding in the elevated rhythm of his excitement, she only peers down on the little silvers for the few seconds then fixes her stare back at the chiseled face of Shay. The Master makes an impatient move and Abigail drag her eyes away from her love for a peek to signal the Master she is ready then straight away back at her man waiting for the Grandmaster to continue. Haytham understood she is the boss in her wedding what will bound her to her Irish captain. The Grandmaster nod as start to read her short segment what she repeated back gazing into Shay's eyes the whole time.

"I will take your bread and drink your vine, will welcome your warm touch in the night, keep our marriage sacred through our life and beyond into the next. I will be your faithful wife."

Shay never abandoned his smiled the butterflies still well awake in his tummy, all is left to take the rings with the final blessing from the Grandmaster. Shay silently exchanged a look with the Master who already held out his hand with the rings. Shay took the smaller ring, hold Abigail's hand gently and draw the ring up on her thin finger waiting for the Master to give the bless to her. "Abigail Evelith Marsh, with this ring will you tie yourself to Captain Cormac to be his wedded wife?" Abigail looked down on the ring, a little while ago a very same ring bind her to the fold. It is a second time she say yes looking at the small red cross. She was glowing as looked back at Shay. "I do." The Master held out his palm again it was Abigail's turn. She took the ring and with the ceremonial move as Shay did for her pulled the ring on his finger. The Grandmaster turned slight towards Shay addressing him with the same manner as did for Abigail. "Shay Patrick Cormac, will you with this ring bind yourself to Abigail to be her wedded husband?" Shay curled up his lips corners. "I do." The Master tucked the paper into his pocket tipped his head high looking the newly wed Templars. "Then I shall with the power of the Father that placed upon me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal this union with the kiss." Shay cupped Abigail face tenderly leaned forth and gently pressed a kiss on her. Shay wanted a longer kiss but Abigail pulled away shyly, the two men were make her uncomfortable again be romantic with Shay.  


Gist who remained quiet under the ceremony now voluntarily took up a new role and made himself useful. Rubbed his hand together stepping to the table he was well eager to taste the port. Popped the bottle audible and poured the glasses full handing out one to each of them raise his own waiting the others to join in for the toast. "To the happy couple. May nothing separate them." Gist called out when the glasses chimed together at the rims. They quickly get the bottom of the port, with glasses empty they find themselves too idle. Was a lesser chance another bottle will come out where the one came from, Gist excused himself he wished to retire spending the night in his privacy ready for tomorrow. Quickly stepped to Abigail, landed two hearty kisses on her cheeks to congratulated to her, shook hand with Shay then swiftly left the cabin tipping his head to the two man before closing the door behind him. The Grandmaster lingered back with the templar pair the conversation fastly shifted to the task a head but soon there was nothing more to discus on the perfectly set up mission. The Grand templar bucked his head discreetly towards the bed murmur on his undertone only Shay could hear it. "I can allow a day delay to our task ahead if you think you need an extra, well how shall I put it,...recovery time." Shay’s face flushed in red, the offer was brushing his privacy border. Shay refused the generosity wave his hand slightly rejecting the unnecessary care. "Well, then I shall leave you two alone, it would be selfish of me take time off your wedding night." The Master sounded sarcastic, jealous, Shay could not decide, neither sit well in his ear but let it bother him for another day. Followed the Master stepped out of the cabin and closed the door behind them. "Sir, thank you." Shay held his hand out for the handshake and the Master shook it with a firm grip. "I guard your door if you wish, make sure of it your night stay uninterrupted. Drunken sailors everywhere." The Grandmaster offered an extra support. Shay knocked back the strange idea. "No need sir, but thank you. You show much kindness towards us." Shay was truly taken by the care the Master represented even if he found some segment of it too bold. Haytham drilled his eyes into Shay's. "You look very...excused the word, dashing Shay. I would do a lot more for you or both of you." The Master's honest words coated in deep tone hit a small alarm bell in Shay but one more time let it go to question the motivation behind such respond. 'Not tonight' he calmed himself silently inside. "Thank you sir...good night sir." Shay tipped his head opening the door ready to step in the cabin. The Grandmaster snorted faintly. "Good night Shay and for Abigail as well. Report to my cabin alone at daybreak before we set foot on land. May the father of understanding guide us." The door closed behind Shay leaving Haytham standing alone in the cold air. Looked up to the sky the dark blanket dotted with sparkles of the night, he felt lonely for the first time in long years. Pulled a dislike smirk on his lips then slowly turned in the direction of his own quarter only the frozen silence accompanied him, the weight of sadness tightening his chest almost to the crush.


	2. Fly with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night is too young

Chapter - 2

While Shay was talking outside with the Master Abigail decided the set a more romantic mood for the forthcoming promising phase of their night. Extinguished all the candles what gave a reasonably good light in the room newly lit up the two unused candlesticks on the table what Shay placed there before the ceremony. The cabin transformed into a dim lit sanctuary, soft ambient orange glow filled the room the flickery flames made the shadows dance on the wooden wall. She did not cared for the illusional puppetry her chest overfilled with emotions staring at the door with little impatience hammering in her tummy waiting for her man to return to her.  
The Morrigan's Captain soon stepped back in the cabin shut the door quick, turned the lock. The urge grew rapidly inside him to be alone with Abigail. They were exclusive to themselves, free of the senior templar's observant eyes Abigail felt overwhelmingly happy, her face glowing in joy. Held her arms out eagerly wanting Shay to be close and intimate. The captain rush to her, without words enclosed her thin frame into his embrace holding Abigail tight to him with both arms their body pressed together automatically. Shay started to rock into a slow side shifting. "Dance with me my love." Shay whispered into her ear taking small steps turning a full circle around with Abigail, his strong arms firmly resting on her waist, guides her to his move. Abigail's eyes held nothing but shine as glanced at Shay her plump lips invitingly gapped corners slowly curl up to tease the captain silently asking to satisfy her little hunger. Shay swimming in the gentle seduction gave a smile before pushing his lips on hers immerses himself in the softness of the slit. They stopped the slow swaying, their kiss became heated and more demanding. Shay left her lips only to continue kissing her cheekbone temple, nimble on her earlobe breathe in her sweet heated scent as dragged his lips along on her skin descending slowly to her neck, nipping the sensitive skin gently but lustily what brought a faint mew out of her. Abigail tilted her head offering the better more open angle to Shay to keep play his game and the captain with a pretend hunter instinct bit into her neck scrap his teeth on a silk skin what brought another sigh out of her slowly submitting to Shay. Abigail pushed her hands between them fingers faintly tremble driven by her developing eagerness started free up her coat buttons what made Shay step back to accommodate her in the task. Abigail moved delicately slow, Shay was sure to believe she is continue her seductive teasing to prime him further and it worked on Shay as written in any almanac. Lusty eyes watched the girl as she folded a velvet coat off her shoulder revealing her tempting figure. Shay held his breath in licking his lips hungry for her body, the thin blouse and corset underneath the fine garment highlighted her desirable round mounds and curves what made him fire up burn in need for her. Draw her close with one hand while the other cupped her breast as he bowed to kiss the mound through the fine fabric but that was not enough for Shay. Pulled the garment a side widening the opening to her bosom burry his face in the soft skin her faint lavender scent toxicated his mind pushing him into a pleasury haze. "I love you Abigail so much." All he could mumble rubbing his hard jaw into her body littering the velvet skin with a hundred more kisses. Abigail face flushed reddening her cheeks bringing a wishful sigh to her lips. "Have me then, Shay. Make me yours as you did the first time." Shay's heart pounded in his throat her wishful demand was the sweetest melody to his ear. Without any warning with one fast move he sweep her off the feet. In her un expectancy Abigail let out a surprised cry try to hang onto Shay's neck for the little support while the captain in urge walked to the bed pressed one last kiss on her temple before gently lowered her on the mattress. Shay begins to undo his uniform in the hasty manner. Abigail watched her man with a blush of desire biting her lips in her luscious anticipation as Shay quickly undressed himself to bare throwing clothes in a pile then mounted across her. Hands and knees firmly seated in the bed, the Irish captain hover over her pretty face admiring her beauty. The candles in the far back on the table cast a golden glow around Shay's head and shoulder makes him looks like a mortal god. Abigail’s gaze follow around his glowing outline mesmerized by this visual illumination reached up to Shay's face, fingertips softly caressing his skin, pull along his lips line. "I love you Shay, oh how much I love your smile." Abigail confessed her heart to Shay and the Irish rewarded her with a widest smile he could form onto his lips. She right away smiled with him, lifts up her head to reach Shay and kissed him. This kiss was different, lust driven and Shay's body responded in need demanding to satisfy this hunger his hardening middle twitching impatiently. Abandon her lips just to begin his kissing route descending to adore the soft mounds again. Opened her silk blouse, with hasty move loose the ribbons on the corset set Abigail free reveal her roundness. In the sudden spike of joy Shay overwhelming her body with mad small nipping kisses, discovering her delicious smooth flesh once more bury his face between her plump mounds. In term suckles on her hard nibs his tongue circle around the tiny peak, nipping her with his teeth pull on the tip until she let out a faint hiss in her tender pain. Shay knew he went far but now he has another reason to care for the sensitive tip, softly licking nursing her abused body as a pleasurable apology for his ravage handling feeling her body in respond arch into the kisses as he cupped her bosom in his hands. Shay loved every little move she made according to his pleasing emphasizes his wanting to a new level impatiently pulling her skirt off along with the lacy thin undergarment leaving her bare fully stripped for himself. The Irish captain stopped for a moment, peered between their body a satisfying smile run across his lips as his took a memory frame of their naked body that almost touch each other then slowly advanced downwards. Eyes keep feasting on her wonderful curves, his throat dry up swallow hard battling with the urge to have her. Shay's openly shown eagerness triggered Abigail into a slight shyness attempt to cover her intimate part but Shay held her hand away from her love spot. "Don't rob me of your sweetness." Shay murmured into her soft skin as his lips gently brushed her tummy tongue adored her naval in the continuous journey and to show how much he loves her body sealed his wish with a kiss pressed softly on her sweet mound. The warm touch of his lips flashed back memory in her of their first union. Happened long time ago when she gave Shay her most precious gift but she felt that sweet moment of the past when she became his renewed in Shay’s kiss now bringing a faint wimp to her lips. "S...Shay." Her voice coated with longing for his kisses. "More." Shay loved her sulking, the delicate voice asking begging for more, he could only do one thing kiss her mound tenderly and once more her body responded along with the sweet sound of her mew in a manner that was pleasing greatly to his overheated senses. The captain’s hand not stopping for a rest enjoying the velvet adventure slowly rub his hand up and down on her thighs dragging his fingers gently digging into her silk skin. Open her legs a part, tenderly with care nibbled the soft sensitive skin of her inner thighs to tease her, to prepare her then as she lifted her hips up in the silent begging he kissed into her folds holding his lips firmly stuck on her hot spot. "Oh...yes." She cried out in her soft trembling breathe grabbing onto Shay's shoulder just to feel Shay under her palms. Abigail’s chiming sigh trilled Shay incite him continue sucking her nib while running his tongue vigorously between the wet folds bringing more desperate wimp out of her. Shay smiled into the kiss he loved the satin touch of her inner lips in the mean time tread his finger to her slit, circle around teased her to beg again then when she rocked her hips up he carefully pushed his finger forth reaching towards her spot what he know will drive her into oblivion. The delicate hands left his shoulder, thin fingers reaching for the red ribbon to loosen Shay's hair. Dig into the flock she grabbing his hair holding his head firmly at place in her middle as his fingertips found her spot, moving in the steady but slight fierce pace touching that one spot over and over again giving the boost with his flicking tongue on her folds at the same time. She helplessly panting wanting to be free of the shackled anguish tightening the grip of her fists pulling Shay’s hair in her last minute of despair. Shay's fingers made wonders to her the melting hotness engulfed her body tremble in ecstasy before her core froze up as the pleasure claim her body sending her into the shimmery oblivion crying out for her man in the rapture. Shay let off the finger play lapping her sweetness as a rare delicacy, what triggers his middle to quiver in demand. The spiked up Irish press a last kiss on her pleasure place before re join her in an embrace welcoming her heated up body pressing in need to his own. "Shay, you so wonderful, love you, love you forever." She purred into his ear and kisses his face, cheek then kisses his slightly swollen lips as a reward. Another spasm in his middle made him roughly grind his hips into hers demandingly. She nudged her hips in respond for Shay as she felt his hard member rubbing to her. The silent wish obvious to Shay, pushed her legs further apart to accommodate himself in between. Align up with her entry then move forth slowly enjoying the sweet invasion as he claimed Abigail with his full length, her hot tight grab welcome him pulling him deeper. She joins hand entwine her finger in the clutch with Shay, her hazy eyes drowning in his dark gaze before lowering her lashes give herself to his man unconditionally. Shay's forth motion picks up a pace, his body heated, his skin glittering of the soft mist as his inner boiling in a desperate wanting to reach the top. Leaning back down to her softly biting into her neck sucking the skin the familiar copper tang feeding his tongue. Abigail moaning underneath him sound like a soft cry biting her lips in wait for him to get to the point where is no return, where they can freefall into their joined ecstasy. "Abi!...-" Shay took a new height, pressing his forehead to hers, wetting his lips before lip lock her girl. Their pleasure coated moans escapes through the kiss dance in the dim cabin like tunes made for each other to create a small masterpiece. "Fly with me my love." Shay panting heavily his voice nothing but a deep velvety begging. Abigail at the perfect timing wrapped her legs around Shay’s hips lock herself together with her irish love. "Yes Shay, take me with you..." Her fragile pleading submission tipped him over the ledge his mind shut off for a few seconds his inside exploded sending a jolt of pleasure through his body pushing one last time forth to seal their wedding night union. Abigail’s body froze up in a split second cry out for Shay as follow him into the white blinding depth, her pulsing inside grab hold of him tight draining him to the point where he has nothing more to give. Neither of them moved, drunk in their bliss savoured the moment stayed forged as one in body in mind gently floating in the afterglow in each other's arms. Long minutes past when finally they recovered from their joy, their heart regained back the normal rhythm, their breathe settle into a synchronized breeze. Shay moved slow and carefully enjoy the last fraction of the moment of her hot place as depart from her then let his exhausted body lay flush next to her naked flesh. Shay is well adapted to low temperature to show any sign of the cold but Abigail was frantically fighting the cool air. Her heated up body quickly turned to cold shiver skin dotted with goosebumps, her teeth faintly shattering cling to Shay to steal some warm from him. Shay quickly realized her ordeal pulling the thick blanket over them scoop her close pushing his body to her to share his warmth hoping to ease her discomfort fast as he can. "Forgive me my love, as a good husband I supposed to give you the best night instead I make you chill to illness." Shay apologized constantly rubbing her back gently to keep her warm and ease his own guilt. It was not possible to get any closer a single hairline would not fit between their body yet she made a move to be even closer to her man as looked into his eyes. "Shay, do not think like that. You choose me for your wife, you gifted me with the night to remember. I would take a freeze just to be with you over and over again. Cold is a small matter in your arms." Shay smiled positively noticed she stopped to shake her body slightly eased of the tension gently take up his form moulding to him. "Abigail, you are an angel in my heart, wish you would know how much I love you." Shay's inner was melting, he helplessly fall in love with Abigail he had so much love for her but felt he is not give enough. "Show me in your smile, give me in your kisses." She whispered keeping her head up to admire the shine in his eyes, to gaze into those deep brown ponds and lost in it. Shay found it useless to say anything, he kept the smile on his lips, a smile what she love so much. Cupped her face and gentle hardly touching brushed his lips along Abigail's to tease her but he failed, her wanting trembling lips was too hard to let starve pushed his lips on hers enjoy the plumpness as she submitted to his kiss opening a gap to let his tongue find a playmate and dance in passion for long minutes to come. The kiss heated up to mad demand, hips grinding into each other fingertips dig into soft skin Shay's middle hardening for more. The night is too young to waste it on kisses only. They made love again, and once more before the sun would color the sky pink. Their cry for each other filled a cabin, they were fly into the white bliss together hand in hand bodies forged to one. They welcomed the new day as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw Shay sworn in the order I wanted Shay say yes  
> [this work based upon this](http://shatinn.deviantart.com/art/Shay-s-vow-496323104)
> 
> I stick to Shay’s origin, the vow is a traditional Irish one.
> 
> I do not know grammar nor english properly, sorry but this work I must had to write. 
> 
>  
> 
> chapter one: Get everybody together for the big occasion,  
> chapter two: ’seal the deal’ in private.  
> 


End file.
